One Shot
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Rewritten Version: One Shots featuring Slade, Robin, maybe Red X and Batman. NO SLASH. The original sucked so I wanted to restart. Chapter 1: Renegade vs. Robin.
1. Renegade vs Robin

**A/N: So I'm restarting this because I realized how much the old one sucked. So I hope you'll like the rewritten version. This was actually chapter 9 in the original One-Shot.**

Renegade

A person who wanders, a drifter. A word that was started in ancient times, associated with conquering armies, pirates, Vikings and moors. Renegades is also the same meaning as the word marauder. Just like a marauder is a person who is lawless, does not follow laws of any government. They are autonomous and do not go along with any form of organized government or religion. Renegades are considered law breaking drifters.

Robin

A frisky and impulsive bird that is only peaceful in flight. A bird rarely on the ground because of its love of flight.

Robin and Renegade so different yet the same. A renegade is what a robin becomes when it's wings are shattered. Renegade is who Robin was now because flight had been taken away from him, his wings had been destroyed . A robin is able to escape from the renegade personality, but only if his wings are given time to heal.


	2. Arkham City

**Description:** Just a normal discussion between Bruce and Dick.

"No, no, no! Listen I don't need your help Bruce! I'm fifteen! Why the heck are you treating me like I'm still eight?"

Robin had his cell phone to his ear.

"Alright, I get the fact that you're concerned, but I can handle Slade. I've learned from my mistakes Bruce and I'm not scared of him anymore."

"_I don't care if you're not scared of him. I don't want him killing you. He's dangerous and you know that. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."_

"Bruce nothing will happen. If it makes you feel any better I'll keep you posted. Pleased Bruce."

"_It would make me feel better if I was there with you."_

"Well you know what I have to say to that. I promise you that when this is all over I will come and stay in Gotham for a few months."

"_You had better or you're not getting Arkahm City for your birthday."_

"Bruce, why would I want Arkham City if you didn't get me Arkham Asylum."

On the other end of the line Bruce went pale. He had forgotten to send the Christmas present to his son.

_"It's not like you need it to be able to understand Arkham City."_

"Oh come on Bruce, you know that's not true."

Bruce had to admit that Robin was telling the truth.

_"Forget about it Dick. Listen I'll make you a deal, if you sit out the mission about Slade, I will get you Arkham Asylum and Arkham City plus 7 issues of The New 52."_

Robin placed a hand on his chin pondering the offer. Slade was important to catch, but The New 52 would be awesome to read.

"Deal."

After Batman hung up he let out a sigh of relief. Of course now he would have to spend about $80 or $90 dollars, but at least his son would be safe from Slade.


	3. Master

"Good boy, and from now on I want you to call me Master"

"He won't be calling you anything, Deathstroke."

Slade turned to face Batman with a calm look on his face. Robin, however looked shocked.

"Batman?"

"Let go of my son."

"He isn't your son Bruce, at least not by blood."

Slade sidestepped a punch thrown from Robin and kneed him in the gut. Batman chose this moment to intervene. Batman gave a roundhouse kick to Slade's face causing him to stumble backwards. Slade then threw a right hook only to have Batman catch it a throw him to the floor. Slade countered with a drop kick making Batman fall to the floor. Slade threw a punch at the man's face only to have Robin, a very angry Robin, barrel into him. Slade pushed the boy off a him and gave him a swift kick to the chest. Robin clutched his torso trying to regain a breath, but Slade kicked him down again.

"Bad move Apprentice."

Slade placed a foot on Robin's chest and held up a remote. Robin's eyes went wide. He looked at the remote with fear clear in his eyes. That remote could kill his friends with a push of a button.

"Do you really hate your friends that much that you want me to kill them? Because that's what I'm going to do, Robin."

"N-no, don't I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever you want what?"

"Whatever you want, Master."

Slade smirked evilly under his mask.

"Good boy."

Slade took his foot off of Robin's chest and motioned for him to stand. He looked at Batman. The man was livid. That was to be expected considering that Slade had taken his 'son' and turned him into a villain.

"Attack, Apprentice. It's your only chance to save your precious friends."

Robin stared at Batman and Batman stared back at Robin. The former Boy Wonder didn't want to find the man who was practically his father. He didn't want to lose his friends either, though and he had no doubt that Slade would kill them if he didn't listen to his new 'master'. He stepped into a fighting stance. He frowned when he noticed Batman wasn't doing the same. He locked gazes with the man.

_I'm not going to fight you if you're not going to defend yourself. _

Batman's cowled eyes narrowed to angry white slits. He continued to stand in an impassive stance.

_I won't fight you at all._

Robin dropped his stance and hung his head. He couldn't do this. He heard Slade chuckle and suddenly his chin was tipped up and the remote was right in front of his face. Slade's thumb circled the button before pushing down.

"Pathetic, Robin."

Said teen heard his adoptive father growl and lunge at Slade. Both men started fighting. Robin however was focused on the controller that had just landed in front of him….

TBC


	4. Letter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Thaliag.2

_A/N: Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but I found this and I had to put it on ff_


	5. Master 2

**Master pt.2**

Robin lunged for the controller, but cried out in pain as Slade kicked him in the side. He reached out for the controller weakly as the man picked it up and grabbed him by the hair. He whimpered.

"Don't you dare, Wilson."

"You don't scare me, _Wayne_. I can do whatever I want to him. He is mine."

That comment must've snapped something in Bruce. He lunged at Slade with a speed that would make the Flash jealous. He tackled Slade to the floor. Robin rolled away and pushed himself to his feet. He clutched his side where Slade had kicked him. Once again the controller fell to the floor. He pressed the button again and his friends' stats went back to normal. He heard a grunt of pain from Batman and he heard Slade growl. He barely dodged a punch from the man. He backed up quickly trying to avoid the punches and kicks. One caught him in the chest and he fell to the floor winded. He clutched the controller tightly.

"Give it back Robin."

He shook his head and growled at the man above him. Slade pulled out a gun and aimed it at Batman.

"I'll give you to the count of three Robin."

"One."

Robin looked at Batman and back at Slade. He looked at the controller.

"Two."

"Okay! Here, you win."

"Good boy. Now stand up."

Robin stood.

"Take this."

Slade handed him the gun. Robin held it awkwardly and looked up at Slade with wide eyes. The man chuckled.

"Shoot him, Robin."

"Wha-"

"Shoot him or lose your friends."

Robin was having a small panic attack. His masked eyes kept going from Slade to Batman. He looked at the gun and shook his head. As quickly as he could he aimed the gun at the controller and fired it. Slade looked at him with rage in his grey eye. The man lunged at the teen and threw him to the ground. He grabbed the gun and hit the boy in the temple with it. Robin cried out and tried to stay awake, but lost the battle with consciousness when Batman tackled Slade.

.

.

.

.

Robin opened his eyes to find himself in the Titan's med lab. He groaned and sighed in relief when he saw his adoptive father sitting by his bed.

"Bruce?"

"No talking right now. I'll explain later after you rest."

Robin sat up.

" 'M not tired. Head hurts though."

"Exactly why you need to go back to sleep, getting hit in the head with that gun gave you a concussion."

"Oh, well I'm not tired. What happened?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"The Titans got there with miraculous timing. Slade got away."

"I would have been surprised if he didn't."

There was an awkward pause before Robin threw himself into his adoptive father's arms.

"Thank you, for saving me and getting me away from _him_."

"Dick you are my son, I would do anything for you."


	6. Use that blaster!

**Wayne Enterprises Roof, Jump City California.**

Robin ran across the 'E' on the top of the Wayne Enterprises roof. His heart was pounding in his chest and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. What he saw standing on the end made him stop dead in his tracks. There standing in front of him was the dark knight of Gotham, his mentor, his father.

"Don't move Robin."

Robin easily complied.

"_What are you doing Apprentice. Use that blaster."_

Robin stood there fear taking over. As Batman stepped closer he involuntarily stepped back. He fell of the edge with a scream. He felt a strong hand grab his arm and he looked up. Only he could see the concern on the face of Batman. He was pulled back up. He stood and backed a few feet away from Batman ready to run.

"_Robin the blaster."_

Batman being Batman heard this and grabbed Robin. He took the earpieces from Robin's ear.

"No!"

"_Incompetent little brat, when you get back here-"_

"He's not coming back. You don't control him anymore."

"_That's what you think __**Bruce**__, but with one push of a button-"_

"We found the probes, they're gone and that means Robin is free."

**Slade's Haunt, Jump City California**

A cruel smile formed on Slade's face.

"Oh really? Did you think that I would just allow my apprentice to wander around without having a failsafe?"

Batman remained silent.

"You see, the Titans were just motivation, but I also injected probes that will allow me to tap into his nervous system, letting me control his movements and certain body functions, including breathing, blood flow and heartbeat. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"_I swear to God, if you even dare trying to-"_

"Your threats are useless. He is mine, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"_He doesn't belong to anyone, especially not you."_

"Really? Let me show you the truth."

Slade pressed another button and he watched Robin dropped down on his knees, his hands on his throat his eyes wide in panic.

"_Turn it off, now. He can't breathe."_

"I can see that. Quite amusing actually."

"_I swear, turn it off."_

Robin was frantically trying to breath in air and his lips were turning blue. Slade pressed the button and watched as his apprentice gulped in air.

"You see Bruce? He is mine. I control him."

Slade made Robin stand and walk off the edge of the roof. Then he had the boy pull out a grapple and swing himself to the other building.

"I advise you don't follow him or the next time it will be his heart that stops Bruce. Oh and don't even try to trace the signal, if you do the next time you see him he will be dead."

Slade watched as Robin swung closer and closer to the Haunt. The child would pay for his insolence, he would pay dearly.

.

.

.

.

Robin walked into the Haunt more terrified than he had ever been before. He still didn't understand how Slade was able to control him. He suspected probes, but he couldn't be sure and right now he was focusing on try on trying to take control back. As he stepped into the spotlight in the middle of the room he suddenly stopped moving.

"It seems as though you still need a lesson in obedience."

Robin couldn't look to see Slade, but judging from his voice, he guessed the man was behind him.

"That really was a stupid move, Robin. Did you really think Daddy could save you?"

Robin really wanted to shout some things at Slade, things that really shouldn't be in a kids show, but he couldn't even open his mouth.

"How did you like not being able to breathe Robin? Did it scare you?"

The man was now standing in front of him, the cold, grey eye filled with anger.

"Answer me, Robin."

Robin tried, but his mouth wouldn't open. He knew Slade was messing with him. Panic started to mix in with the terror in his veins. Slade gripped Robin's chin and stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sure you know very little about how I'm controlling you and what I'm using to do so. So, I'll give you a demonstration."

Slade pulled out a controller almost identical to the one that controlled the probes within the Titans and pushed down on one of the buttons on the remote. The air immediately left Robin's lungs. Slade chuckled and calmly stroked the boy's cheek as Robin panicked inside. The only part of his body that Robin could move-his eyes-were incredibly wide. Even with the mask on the fear in his eyes was visible.

"So this does scare you. I wonder how your friends feel when I activate the probes, let's find out."

Slade typed in a few things into a keypad he had on his wrist and the pressed down on the controller again. Suddenly blinding pain was surging through Robin's body. He wanted to curl in on himself. He wanted to scream, but he still couldn't move and more importantly he still couldn't breathe. In that moment Robin knew he was going to die. Black and yellow spots danced on the corners of his vision and his lungs were screaming for air. All of a sudden the pain stopped, the air returned, and he dropped to the floor. Slade kneeled next to him and ran his fingers through Robin's hair. The teen flinched, but didn't move.

"Your _friends_ are going to pay for that stunt you pulled, Robin."

Robin shook his head weakly. Slade grabbed a fistful of the teen's hair.

"I expect you to speak up when you wish to say something, Robin."

"P-please don't-_gasp-_don't hurt them."

Slade chuckled cruelly.

"Fine baby bird, after all it was Daddy's fault wasn't it?"

"Don't Sl-Master I'll do any-"

"Quite an appealing offer, but no, you need to learn your place. You need to pay, apprentice."

"Please, no. No!"

Robin was about to attack when his body went rigid again. He whimpered when the same pain as before hit him in waves.

"Behave Apprentice."

"Please, don't hurt him. Please."

"You'd be willing to take the punishment for him?"

Robin nodded and Slade smiled.

"Let me see your hand."

Robin raised his hand and Slade grabbed it. The man took a small knife from his belt and Robin looked at it with wide eyes. He knew what Slade was going to do. He closed his eyes and focused on something else. It would all be over soon. He would make it. Just focus on something on something else. Focus on happier times.

"No Robin, I want you to watch and take off the mask. I already know who you are."

A shaking hand went to his mask and peeled it off. Fear-filled blue eyes stared at Slade.

"Good boy."

Slade dropped his hand and put the knife back.

"Master?"

"You need to pay Robin, and hurting you physically isn't going to help you learn anything."

"No, please! Don't! Please, I'm sorry!"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. What's done is done Apprentice. Now let's see…"

Robin looked at Slade with wide eyes as the man walked over to the computer and typed in a code showing the roof of Wayne Enterprises with Batman still standing on it. Robin looked at the man with confusion and then something dawned on him. Bruce had put a tracer on him! The smile that had been growing on his face faded when Slade turned around and stalked towards him. Slade grabbed him by his hair.

"Where is it Robin?"

Robin remained silent.

"Robin, tell me now or I'll find it myself."

Slade growled and pushed Robin back to the ground. His hand was still in Robin's hair while the other moved to his wrist. Slade chuckled quietly and pulled a tracker from the sleeve of Robin's apprentice suit and crushed it. He turned to see Batman's reaction on the screen, but the man was gone. Slade shot a glare at his apprentice.

"You just made it easier for me to kill him."


	7. Reverse 12: Comparisons

**Reverse 12: Comparisons**

**Beta: Sadie Aurora Night **

**Requester(s): Sadie Aurora Night**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of this story. Not the characters, or anything else that's famous and recognizable. The only thing I own is a Batman symbol t-shirt.

~_Comparisons~_

I promised myself I wouldn't do it. I promised myself that I would keep those thoughts away. However, it only took one and the rest of them flooded in, overwhelming and consuming. I was starting to get confused. Why was it so easy to compare the two of them? They were both tall, they both preferred darkness, not to mention the fact that black was a primary color in both of their suits. There were differences of course, but all I seemed to see were the similarities. There were times where I would be sitting there expecting to see Bruce when he took of that stupid metal mask. I hated myself because of it. My head snapped up as the door to the room I was in opened and the room was flooded with light.

"Are you ready to cooperate, Robin?"

I just growled in response. Bruce would never keep me locked in a room for _two days_ just because I didn't want to train. I mentally berated myself. I needed to stop with the comparisons. I looked up as he started to walk closer to me. His grey eye was narrowed and I could practically _feel_ the anger radiating off of him.

"It would be in your best interest to _not_ defy me this time."

I just narrowed my blue eyes at him and gave him the finger. I didn't even see him move as he backhanded me across the face. Bruce had never hit me, not once. Slade grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the room.

"I believe a more severe punishment is in order to get you to listen."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up and let me lay in my own pool of blood? I can take anything you dish out Slade."

He just chuckled.

"Oh, I'm going to do much worse than just _beat_ you, _Richard_, I'm going to _break_ you."

Bruce would never threaten me. He would never hurt me, intentionally. I gasped as Slade's grip tightened on my wrist.

"You really shouldn't cross me right now, I don't think Daddy Bats would pleased if you were dead when the com-link goes through."

My eyes went wide and I began to struggle. Bruce would be so disappointed. That's exactly why Slade was doing this, to humiliate me. That's another thing Slade and Bruce had in common, they knew how to get to people, the difference was that Bruce would never use the information to humiliate them. No, he would just use it as blackmail to get better information.

"But, before I show my little pet to one of my oldest rivals, I have to discipline it."

I swallowed and closed my eyes as I was slammed against the wall and Slade's hand was on my throat. I gripped his arm, trying to get him to let go of me. As he raised his fist I closed my eyes again and prepared myself for what was about to happen.

_~Comparisons~_

I whimpered in pain as another kick was applied to my side. I gasped as fingers curled in my hair and my head was yanked backwards.

"This is getting tiring, Robin."

"Then stop it and take a nap."

Another punch was sent to my face. Bruce would _never_ do this. He wouldn't, not ever. Tears were burning in my eyes as I took more blows and the pain got worse.

"No more, please."

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet, Robin."

"Please no, don't do it, please."

"Why Robin, afraid Daddy will be angry, disappointed, _disgusted_?"

I turned away. I refused to let him see my tears. Both Slade and Bruce _hated_ weakness.

"Slade, please."

"No, Robin, you can't always get your way."

I froze as he walked towards the main computer. My heartbeat sped up when the connection started to go through. I stopped breathing when the familiar cowl showed up on screen. Cowled eyes locked onto my blue instantly. I almost forgot how scary Bruce cold look when he was in the Batsuit and how scary he could be when he was angry. I was relieved to find that the anger wasn't directed towards me, but to Slade. I swore I saw the man back up a bit under the Daddy Bats glare.

"Bruce it's such a pleasure to see you again, I believe I have something of yours."

"What did you do to him?"

I was reminded of something, both men are extremely _terrifying_ when they're angry.

"Straight to business as always, if you must know I taught him a little lesson in _obedience_."

If looks could kill Slade would be dead on the floor right now. I had never seen Bruce angrier than he was now. Except for the time when I blew up the microwave.

"I swear to God, I'll find you Slade and make you _pay_."

"It must be horrible, that feeling of hopelessness. While I have your precious little boy, while I'm _hurting _him, _beating _him, you're sitting in Gotham, some three thousand miles away. I could kill him right now and there would be nothing you could do about it."

I sucked in a breath. I wouldn't deny the fact that I was afraid.

"For how smart you are Slade, I'm surprised you didn't think of it earlier. Don't you know that Robin, has _siblings_?

I smiled at Slade's shocked look and as a shadow jumped down from the rafters and kicked Slade to the ground. Damian. I grunted as to sets of arms helped me up. Jason and Tim. My smile grew wider as four batbombs dropped from above shrouding my brothers and I in smoke. Stephanie and Cass. I grimaced as I was pushed into a pair of strong arms and then grappled to the roof of the warehouse. Terry.

I finally realized something, with Bruce I had a family and love and safety, with Slade there was pain, fear and uncertainty. I may have compared them, but I knew who was the better turnout.

"Birdie, you okay?"

"I'm fine Jay."

"Good."

_~Comparisons~_

Bruce sat back in his chair and ended the com-link. Slade had been taken down and Dick had been saved. He would have liked to do the job himself, but by the time he had located Slade's base the siblings had already left. He smiled to himself. Slade was warned now, if you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them.


	8. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**Beta: Sadie Aurora Night**

Terra threw rocks at Robin, cutting him in several places. She kicked out and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees.

"Why are you doing this?"

Terra's eyes grew yellow with fury.

"Why am I doing this?! Why am I doing this?! Are you really that stupid? You are the reason I was never accepted by Slade. He still views you as his one and only apprentice. I'm just a toy to him! I hate you for that Robin. He thinks you're perfect! Just because of Batman and you know what? When I'm done with you, he's going to die too. Or maybe I'll save you and make you watch me kill him!"

"Terra listen to me, I never wanted to be Slade's apprentice! I hate him! Terra please, I'm sorry if he thinks I'm better, but ask yourself if you really want to be accepted by _him_ of all people?"

Terra glared at Robin and threw more rocks at him. Robin rolled out of the way right on time.

"Shut up, just shut up! You're just trying to protect yourself. News flash I'm not buying it. Don't think you can save Batman either. Slade was going to kill him anyway. I'll just be doing him a favor."

Robin watched wide eyed as Terra formed a giant boulder and threw it at Robin. Robin knew there was no way around it. Just as the boulder was about to crush him, it was enveloped in yellow energy. Terra looked at him, hatred clear on all of her features.

"My master wishes to speak with you."

Terra clenched her fist simultaneously pulverizing the boulder above Robin's head. Robin stared at her, his face pale. A cruel smirk spread over Terra's face,

"What's wrong bird-boy? Scared?" Her face grew serious once again, but her eyes stayed amused. She said one more thing before knocking Robin out.

"You should be."

_**~One-Shot~**_

Robin woke up in a dark room. His head was throbbing and it took a minute for him to remember how he got there. He raised a hand in front of his face and wasn't surprised when he couldn't see it. It was so dark in the room. He sighed and leaned back against what he hoped was a wall. He shot straight back up again from the freezing surface. He ran his hand along the wall, which he assumed was metal. He sighed and tried to pick himself up. The minute he put weight on his right foot he fell to the ground with a gasp of pain. He shut his eyes for a minute and the pushed himself back to a sitting position.

He bit his bottom lip and couldn't hold back another gasp as he tried to stand again. It was stupid, he knew, trying to stand up when he didn't know if he had a break or sprain and whether or not he was making it worse. He couldn't take the pain and slumped back to the ground with a groan. He laid there for a while before sleep over took him. When he woke up next he was in the same place, but it was even colder than before. Robin shivered and curled into himself. Terra had said Slade wanted to speak to him. Robin scoffed quietly to himself. Slade probably bought him here to taunt him with the fact that his friends were dead.

Robin's eyes widened and tears sprung to them. His friends were dead. He shook his head from those thoughts. He friends weren't dead. They were fighters, they were still out there. The teen shivered again and pulled his legs to his chest and placed his forehead on his knees. He took slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He was most likely to be stuck in here a while. He closed his eyes again. It was getting colder in the room and Robin was trying to keep from freezing.

The fifteen year-old's head snapped up as what he supposed was the door to his room opened. He tried shuffle closer to the wall as Slade walked in. The man came closer to him and kneeled in front of the teen and placed his hands on either side of the teen's head. He placed his head next to Robin's ear.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away, Apprentice?"

Robin shivered and despite the temperature of the wall, he shuffled closer to it. He whimpered when Slade dropped his hand and ran it down his face to cup his cheek. He tried to pull away, but Slade's grip tightened.

"I have a surprise for you Little Bird. Would you like to see him?"

Immediately Robin knew Slade was talking about Batman and the boy tried to keep the fear that threatened to overcome him at bay. He shook his head to try and get his face free from Slade's grip, but Slade just chuckled.

"I'm waiting for an answer Robin."

"Y-yes."

"Good boy."

_**~One-Shot~**_

Batman growled at Slade when the man walked back into his room with the Dark Knight's son in front of him. Unlike Robin's room, the room Batman was in was brightly lit. The Dark Knight gave Slade a death glare. The man scoffed and pushed Robin towards him. The teen stumbled and fell right in front of his father. Slade walked out of the room. "Robin, are you okay?" The teen nodded. Batman couldn't help but notice how badly the boy was shivering. Without hesitation he pulled his son into his arms and wrapped his cape around the shivering teen. He growled when he felt the boy shivering against him. He held the teen tighter, whispering soothing words to him.

"You'll be warm in no time. I've got you and you'll be safe okay?" He felt the Robin nod against his chest. Soon the shivering stopped and Batman started to hear soft snoring. He allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Beta: Sadie Aurora Night**

As Robin walked from the med lab and towards his room he couldn't help but glance around the dark hallway anxiously. He kept looking at the shadows warily, as if they were going to attack him at any moment. He absently wondered if he would forever be afraid of the dark because of Slade. The thought made him frown and he steeled his nerves, determined not to show any fear.

His pace unconsciously quickened as he got closer to his room. He nearly sprinted the last few steps to the door. He quickly shut the door behind him and set it to lock. His friends wouldn't be able to open it unless they had the code. He turned the light on and slipped under his blankets. Robin peeled off his mask and closed his bloodshot blue eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_**~One Shot~**_

Robin sat up in his bed with a gasp. His hands were clutching his blanket so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide. The fifteen year old flopped back on his pillows and groaned. How was he ever going to be able to sleep normally? "Man up Grayson, you're the Boy freaking Wonder, you don't get afraid of the dark." He mumbled to himself. Robin closed his eyes again and tried to clear his mind. However, all that came to the forefront were thoughts of Slade and how he was nearly killed by a figment of his imagination. The boy began to breathe heavily and tears sprung to his eyes.

There had to be a way to calm himself down. He just couldn't keep freaking out like this. A small whimper escaped his lips and blue eyes squeezed shut. Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. He repeated that action multiple times before he closed his eyes and fell back into a troubled sleep.

_**~One Shot~**_

Batman narrowed his eyes when he saw the red light blinking in the corner of the giant computer in the Batcave. The light was blinking in three short bursts at a time. The Dark Knight rushed to the computer, he typed in a code and waited for the signal to go through.

He was surprised to be met with violet eyes instead of a domino mask.

"How do you know about this frequency? Robin is the only one, he is only allowed to tell anyone if he's hurt …or…where is Robin?"

The girl on screen smiled ruefully.

"He's alright physically, but he's distraught and needs someone right now. The way I obtained the code isn't relevant, but Robin is. How soon can you be here?"

"Three hours," Batman grunted. He shot a quick glare at the girl on the screen before ending the connection.

_**~One Shot~**_

Robin sucked in a shuddering breath as he drew his knees closer to his body. He had had another nightmare. Every now and then a stray tear would find its way down his cheek, but what was most noticeable was the way Robin trembled.

The fifteen year-old grabbed the red blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself. He was tired, and scared, and cold. He just wanted to forget how his brain had betrayed him, how he had let his obsession overtake him, again.

He clutched the blanket tighter and tried to close his bloodshot blue eyes. Exhaustion hung over the boy in a thick cloud but the teen hero was much too terrified to try and sleep again. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Robin whipped around and nearly screamed when he saw Batman standing by his window.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Batman walked closer to his son. The man narrowed his eyes when Robin backed away in fear. The Caped Cruisader could see the bruises all over his son's face and the man would bet that there were more.

"Dick…Dickie, it's me, Bruce."

The man proved his statement by pulling the cowl back and showing his face. Robin whimpered loudly, shaking his head with a terrified look on his face.

"No…you're not real. You're not…you can't be! There's no way you could have known!"

Bruce made a split second decision to walk forward and grab the boy by his shoulders. The Dark Knight was pained by the pure terror that was shown in his son's blue eyes.

"Dick, one of your teammates called me and told me that you needed someone. She was pale with purple hair and eyes. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Bruce asked slowly.

The teen nodded, some of the fear leaving the azure pools. The boy raised a hand and poked Bruce in the face, testing to see if the man would disappear. When the man didn't, Dick scooted back and flicked his light back off and on again. Bruce remained in front of him.

"Dad…you're real."

_**~One Shot~**_

Dick launched himself into the man's arms. Bruce's reaction was immediate and he held the teen close to him.

"You don't need to tell me now, but you are going to tell me exactly what happened today. Understand?"

He felt the boy nod against his chest. A kiss was placed on his son's head and Dick sighed happily, knowing he would finally be able to close his eyes without worry.


End file.
